Heart Attack
by Destin-Jackson19
Summary: Percy and Annabeth break up and cause him to realize that she his everything and OH CRaP I'm telling the story Just REad This is A One Shot will be TwoShot If you want.


**A/N** I wrote this story based off the song Heart Attack so if you want to hear it just search Heart Attack by Trey Songz and listen to it and based off Percy's Voice Thanks and **READ AND REVIEW** Thanks and enjoy.

Percy's POV

I can't believe her! After all I do for here she cheats on me with A Son of Hermes!

_**Flashback**_

I was walking to beach looking for The World's Greatest Girlfriend. When I saw her kissing a guy who had blond hair and blue eyes and he looked a lot like Luke Castellan. I walked over there clearly furious that she was cheating on my with A Son of Hermes not caring that the whole camp saw them especially me. ANNABETH CHASE! What in the Hades are you doing! I yelled. Percy! Your back when did you get here? She said but only in a whisper. I just got here and I saw my girlfriend kissing A Son of Hermes why did you do it Annie. I said with no hesitation I called her Annie so she'll get mad. But the sky was getting dark and my body was forming a deathly aura but I ignored it and keeping looking at her for a explanation. ANSWER ME! I yelled that must have carry on to Olympus because there was 14 flashes of lights and the gods and goddesses of Olympus were there and was looking at me like I was going to Kill Someone I think I was. I'm Sorry Percy I just don't love you anymore I love Damon now. She said in a barely audible voice. That made me mad as hell and what I did was more shocking then anything before. I started Tsunamis, Earthquakes at an incredible rate and A Storm so bad it could rival Zeus' Master Bolt and win. Everyone was in fear including the Gods. My Father tried to calm me down but I blasted him off into the sea. Everyone tried to stop even HER but I either told them to BACKOFF or Blasted them somewhere. Until Thalia came and touched me Zeus was scared for his Demigod daughter but he stop when Thalia said four words that put everyone in shock (No Pun Intended) Stop, Percy for me. I calmed down and the glow on my body shimmered away in the mist. I throw the ring I had in my pocket into the sea and said I HATE YOU ANNABETH CHASE and ran off to my cabin with Thalia following me and A very pissed off Athena. Percy Jackson what did you do? I heard Athena and Thalia yelled at me when I stop and looked at them and said for a Goddess of Wisdom you show are dumb and ran in my cabin and locked it and cried until I just couldn't any more.

_**End of Flashback**_

That was an hour ago Everyone tried to get me out of my cabin and face Athena but they couldn't cause it became enchanted as soon as a God's Touch it same as a Half-Blood. I packed a bag and headed for my trap door I made a few weeks ago No one saw until Malcolm saw me and told everyone else. You Broke My Daughter's Heart for that I'll destroy you sea scum she unlocked her true form but was confused when I didn't turn into ash actually everyone was. **SHE WAS THE ONE CHEATING ON ME ATHENA SO LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE YOU REGRET YOUR CHOICE ATHENA! ** I yelled clearly furious and my body started to glow before Thalia calmed me down again and I ran off into the forest.

I didn't return until after Dinner I saw all the Gods were still here I braced myself for eternal damnation when I appeared at the Campfire. Everyone stared at me and I told Athena I'm sorry Athena my anger got to me and I know I deserved a punishment worthy of your choice. I told her she along with everyone else had their mouth to the ground gaping at me like I was crazy. My father recovered first and said are you crazy she's going to kill you but I didn't hear him because I started singing  
Ohhh wo-oh, Ohhh wo-oh

We share something so common  
Still so rare, and I'm in awe  
Never been here before  
So high, we're still climbing  
Even here inside these walls  
Breaking each other's hearts  
And we don't care cause we're so

In too deep, can't think about giving it up  
But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack  
It's killing me, swear I never cried so much  
Cause I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had

Ohhh wo-oh, never never never knew love (Ohhh wo-oh) would hurt this fuckin' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had

All the times when I know I should be smiling  
Seem to be the time that I frown the most  
Can't believe that we're still survivin  
Cause I'm slowly breaking down  
Even when I hold you close  
And if I lose you  
I'm afraid I would lose who  
Who I gave my love to  
That's the reason I stay around  
Even though I fell way

In too deep, can't think about giving it up  
But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack  
It's killing me, swear I never cried so much  
Cause I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had

Ohhh wo-oh, never never never knew love (Ohhh wo-oh) would hurt this fuckin' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had

And it hurts,  
Cause I wanna leave, and you wanna leave  
But the love keeps us together

And if I lose you  
I'm afraid I would lose who  
Who I gave my love to  
That's the reason I stay around  
Even though I fell way

In too deep, can't think about giving it up  
But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack  
It's killing me, swear I never cried so much  
Cause I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had

Ohhh wo-oh, never never never knew love (Ohhh wo-oh) would hurt this fuckin' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had

Thalia's POV

Oh My Gods Percy can sing for a kelp head he sounds like anyone of the muses.

Athena's POV

The sea scum can sing wow that's was surprising but I still confused why he sing the song.

Percy's POV

I saw Athena's face and gave her answer to her question that was written in her eyes I sung it because I realized my mistake and I close my eyes and blacked out.

Thalia's POV

Percy! When I saw that he blacked out Hades, Nico, and Hazel gasped when I saw their face I started crying Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon was dead everyone was confused until realization hit them and everyone gasped and cried along to. But only Me, Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Nico, and Annabeth were sobbing the most. I Love You Percy and I always will I said in my head when I notice that his body was turnin g into mist and went into the sky and I saw a new constellation The name was Hero of Olympus.


End file.
